The True Agent
by Wingedteen
Summary: CHERUBxoverMR.Max falls right into CHERUB's lap, and she's interrogated by an Ex-CHERUB. She escapes, bleeding and wounded, before collapsing on campus. Max wakes up strapped to a bed, with Mac and Zara Asker asking thier own questions- about Itex.Languag
1. Capture and Confusion

_**Hoooney, I'm Hoooome....!**_

**Hi Peoplessss!!!1**

**No, I'm not dead. Yet. School will kill me twenty hundred times over, though, so be grateful I'm handing out chapters here!**

***cough***

**Sorry, I'm kinda up-tight at the moment, but still in a fairly good mood!..**

**Anyway, this is exactly what you think it is. A CHERUB crossover. With MaxRide. Wicked, ne? Anyway, this wasn't supposed to be a copy of any other CHERUB crosses, I honestly didn't know they existed- this idea has been playing with me for a while now, but I had neglected to write it. But I was encouraged by several other FANTASTIC Fic's like this one. Though I would like to claim at least a **_**little**_** originality, ne? I mean, I think this story sounds fairly original and only semi-sucks, in my view, (Which is saying something- I almost never like my written-up Fic's)**

**Anyway, I'm back with longer chapters (yay!) 'cause I never realised how short a thousand words is.... So, hopeful all my future chapters will be TWO thousand words long (*Snicker* Not much improvement, though...) Good, ne? =]**

**And I'm scouring my chapters thoroughly, now. (Without a Beta! I'm INDEPENDANT, Godammnit! Oh, yeah. And there will probably be a lot more swearing in my righting. Sorry. Just swingin' that way, right now. So there will be an occasional fuck, shit, crap... just those, really (is there many more swear-words..., when you really think about it. Oh, yeah, and 'Bitch' n' 'Bastard')**

**This is a very long Authors note... tyeh. It's like my update for the (year?) time. **

**And as you may have noticed, due to the authoring of another fic I'm writtin', I know like to tack words to the end of my sentences. Like 'Good, ne?' and '...tyeh' and 'Nya'. (don't ask...)**

**Another Character always talkers 'street' and always uses 'nya' and 'ne' and stuff, so I guess you could I'm in character... =]**

**Anyway, soon to come,**

**Innocent Venus x MaxRide- 'Lost In The New World' (Fic I was talkin' about, above) **

**Twilight- 'Emeralds To Rubies'**

**MaxRide x -Man (I'm OBSESSED with –Man, foreva!)**

**I think that's it...**

**Oh, Yeah! Nya, Nya! If you consider your selves an O-kay Beta, and wouldn't mind reading my crap, and correcting Grammar, then PM me.**

**But, seriously, guys... I'm working on the grammar and spelling, K? I'm even re-doing my earlier Fic's and adding a more interesting storyline and erasing errors.**

**Read, you might like! =]**

***

**MAXIMUM RIDE X C.H.E.R.U.B.**

**MAX-**

A series of crashes followed as the Frank went through the trees and the remaining members of the swarm moved forward to replace it. Around twenty or so Flyboys and Franks were left, and Iggy's explosive (literally) genius meant that the numbers were diminishing fairly quickly.

I have to admit though; they were getting better at their factory-made freaks. I watched a few Flyboys' lab-grown skin melt and char with the heat from a nearby bomb. A few bullets missed my ear as I made a grab for one of the only gun-wielding robots left.

The attached metal gun swung around with surprising force, and I dodged the hail of bullets speedily. With grim determination, I yanked the Flyboy's head backwards, giving a final twist before it dislodged from its shoulders. Gazzy whooped loudly as the duo's last bomb took out three robots in a spectacular display of bright and deafening explosions.

A couple of pricks in the back of my calf sent my attention to the threat around me. Turning back, I saw that a Frank had a concealed set of darts and tranquilizers under his belt. Even with an above average dose, it only set back my reaction time by about a few seconds. But even being slightly sluggish was enough for a mixture of eight Flyboys and Franks to take a firm hold on the rest of the flock, while three wrapped their bulky arms around me. Three? I'm honoured. NOT.

I snarled nasty insults and struggled enough for a top-range bull to be proud of. Unfortunately, Franks can be extremely heavy, and the arms wrapped around my waist, legs and arms were not helping. They closed their wings in abruptly, and I realised their game plan, the suicidal idiots!

"MAX!" the Flock screamed as my aching wings finally gave up under the strain. I pumped them hard, but the effort was useless as the Flyboys repeated their droning message.

"Do not struggle. You cannot win."

I gritted my teeth and watched as a Flyboy punched Fang in the head repeatedly. I noticed well over six darts sticking out of Angel's limp arms and saw Gazzy losing consciousness. They both went completely limp as the sedative took over, and I was seeing red as they continued to pummel the other members of my family over the head. I plummeted towards the ground, snarling and kicking violently. I finally got a leg free, and kicked my heel solidly into the Frank's face. He was lighter on his own, and flew past my head (still falling). With a little more weight gone, my wings were continually stopping and starting in short bursts under the two now remaining Flyboy's weight. One Flyboy abruptly let go and pumped darts into my stomach and higher back, blood dripping from the tiny wounds. I tumbled through the air, eyes stinging. Somehow I was flipped onto my back, so that I wasn't watching the ground rapidly approach. Was this how I was going to die? Held down by robots as I fell to my death? I hope not. There was only one Flyboy left that was aiding my fast descent, but my weakened and partially sedated body was not co-operating with my will.

Just as I could feel that the ground was not far away, something ripped the back of my hoodie and slowed my fall. It was cold and hard, and felt alarmingly like a metal pole. It tore mercilessly through my clothes and back, but my landing was on an entirely new level of pain. My wings had been forced in sometime during my fall, so I hit the ground with bone-jarring force, without a buffer to catch the air. My head snapped back as I landed, and an almost inhuman pitch escaped from my lips. I noticed fleetingly that I was indeed pinned to an alarmingly tall white pole. There were sounds around me, but my brain was not registering anything right now. The Flyboy that was holding my waist had been crushed, but another fell quickly and started punching my head and stomach. I was pinned to a pole by my clothes, achingly covered in sedative darts, and had just hit the ground with enough force to wobble Mt. Everest. So, I was in no condition to fight. Suddenly, the Flyboy was tackled away from me, and I thought for a second that the flock had finally gotten away from the other robots. Alas, my confused brain saw only several boys in football gear, surprisingly beating the crap out of the Flyboy. It finally clicked what I had fallen on- a football pitch! And I was pinned to an incredibly high goalpost. But football pitches meant people who could expose my family and me, so I ripped my hoodie off and attempted to leap high enough for a quick take-off. I felt the two prongs dig into my legs, and the electric volts as I was tasered out the sky. Freedom was slipping through my fingers, and so was the ability to stay conscious...

***

I woke up in a dark room, with a large glass wall that I recognised as a two-way mirror. The previous stings from the dart holes were healed, and the aches all over my body were a lot better than the initial fall. I knew that my back was bandaged, and the feeling of bound wrists and ankles was becoming unfortunately familiar. Another thing I recognised was that I was starving, and an annoyingly continuous rumble was coming from my stomach. A man suddenly entered the room, shuffling a bit in the dark before sitting down on a plastic chair across the table from me. This was obviously not an Itex facility, or this man would have had numerous Flyboys backing him up. Ironically, this setup- the two way mirror and cameras mounted in the corner- reminded me of some cliché TV show.

"Who are you?" I asked the man. He looked startled that I could see him; which was un-surprising considering that not many normal humans have night vision.

"Who are YOU?" he responded, leaning forwards onto the table.

I didn't say anything- Neither did he.

When he realised I wasn't a particularly chatty person, he opened up a file that was sitting on his lap. He pulled out a few snapshots of the crushed Flyboy, and the still intact one that the football nuts had tackled. He laid them out in front me, and a light came on that illuminated the room. I sighed dramatically and looked bored. Stifling a yawn, I waited for the man to reveal the purpose of his delightful visit (and why I was tied to chair in a room with an observation mirror).

"What are these things?" I looked up at his question and stared behind his head. I rolled my eyes and sat in silence.

"How did you get here?" Nothing.

"What's your name?" Nada.

"Do you know where you are?" Zilch.

"Who are you?" Zip.

He was getting annoyed. I have a talent for getting under people's skin- call it a gift!

"Look, we don't know who you are, where you've come from, how you got here, but unless you talk- we might have to be a little less civil." he sneered, trying to intimidate me. I finally met his eyes, and raised an eyebrow at his threat.

"Whoopee-do-di-ay." I responded in a bored voice. He smiled, sitting up straighter.

"Is that an American accent? Are you from the USA?"

"Are you a multi-celled organism?"

He sighed. I guess he just discovered 'sarcasm'.

"I'm sorry about this, I really am."

"And I'm sorry you were dropped on your head as a baby."

He gave me an authentic-looking gaze of pity, and I felt like asking:

'What could be so horrible?'

The door opened and a large, beefy man walked in.

"Time to talk, cupcake!" he smiled, and the first man sighed.

"Meet Mr. Norman Large."

***

**JAMES-**

James had no skill when it came to football. Sure, he could run fast, and it wasn't too hard to kick the ball, but still he failed spectacularly. But he had just returned from a particularly long shift cleaning toilets, so watching Bruce and a few of his other mates run around was considered an OK afternoon, in his book. But when small bits of flaming metal had started raining down on them, they'd suspected that something wasn't right. Along with the booms, explosions and the sudden appearance of a metal head landing next to a scared red-shirt... but then, to top it all off, a girl falls out of the sky with a robot hugging her- a robot with half its skin burnt off! Well, that's just a bit creepy, don't you think? And then her hoodie gets snagged on the goal post as she's falling, and she hits the ground hard enough to kill her- but she's alive?! (And squishing a very flat robot!). But then another robot just drops out the sky, and starts pummelling her! Not to mention, she's got over a dozen darts sticking out of her! Enough to take down an elephant, it looked like! Well, the rumours going 'round went from slightly plausible, to; let's go lock half of CHERUB in a loony bin. But no-body knew what was going on. All we knew was that they were interrogating her (possibly off-campus) and that Mr. Large (an ex-trainer that had a ruthless reputation) had been brought in for 'extra measure'.

CHERUB, torturing people? Impossible. _Mr. Large,_ torturing people? Entirely possible- _scarily possible._

***

**MAX-**

I have to admit, these guys were pretty good. If I hadn't been a freak of nature, lived in a dog cage, zapped almost every day for a few years, and tortured to test my pain resistance- they might have actually intimidated me. But since I was, and am, all of the above- they were kind of comical.

After threatening me for a bit, (I think the plan was to intimidate me with the 'Large' dude) they basically kept swapping interrogate-the-prisoner duty. The guys' faces were the highlight.

Whenever the interrogator would change, I'd change personality.

"Who are you?" I knew that the file in front of the guy labelled me as, 'silent, withdrawn, perceptive', so, imagine his surprise when I wasn't.

"I'm Mary-Luu, what's your name? Wait, it's probably, like, top-secret right? So you can't, like, tell me anyway, right? Well I think Mary-Luu is, like, a cool name! Wait, you look like a Joel! But you might find that, like, offensive. Personally, I find that name they give, like, dead people offensive. Like, John Doe?! So do I, like, have to call you John? Or Mr Doe? Or Joel? Or what?"

I looked up at him innocently like I was actually interested in the answer. He looked stunned, as he furiously scanned back through the paperwork in front of him. I mentally smiled. Ah, the joys of manipulating the people who want to pick apart your brain. After only twenty minutes of listening to my ramblings, the guard hurriedly left the room. I smiled wide- I learned from the best. That stray thought let off a chain reaction of others, which led to the clump of ice that was steadily forming in my stomach at the mention of my flock. Being separated from them was like being stabbed with rusty nails, then turning the blade while still in the wound- inescapable pain. Unfortunately, I had no idea where I was, how long had passed, or where in hell my flock was. And that pissed me off- real bad. I was slowly turning to stone. And one day, maybe a few weeks in, I couldn't keep up the act.

They had been getting pretty pissed off lately. I had gone back to the, 'glare silently and hope they'll give up plan'.

"ANSWER ME! RIGHT NOW YOU LITTLE FREAK! NO WONDER WE FOUND YOU WITH NO FRIENDS OR FAMILY TIES! WHO WOULD STICK AROUND WITH **YOU**!?"

As you can probably guess, I snapped. What- they insulted the flock!

The once-tight binds were weak and flimsy under my new found rage. My eyes were red as I launched myself across the room and slammed him into the wall, feeling the vibrating crunch as his skull caved in. His eyes were in the back of his head, and the red streaked down the wall- along with some other clear fluid that I recognised as brain juices. His brain was literally leaking out his head. But I had no time to dwell upon that. In an instant (but what felt like longer in my rage-filled haze), my body was shaking violently as I was shocked from a white-hot clip on the back of my ear. Why hadn't I noticed the device before? Everything shivered and shuddered under the pressure of the current that was pounding through my body, hundreds of volts at a time. Somehow, this fuelled my anger, as memories of the mazes at the School broke through the haze. I managed to reach up to my ear and rip the device off. Blood poured down my fingers as I realised that the small stud-like contraption had been drilled into the cartilage of my upper ear. The door burst open, and I spun around in a fighting stance, ready to face all that was coming. The non-violent prisoner no-more. Right now, I was deadly, unfocused, and would destroy everything in my way. But a sliver of doubt entered the haze when five muscled people barged straight through the door, wielding guns and tasers. An in-human snarl ripped its way from my chest as I sprung forward. They seemed reluctant to use the guns, but they were perfectly trigger-happy with the tasers as five sets of little current passing prongs slammed into me. My face didn't move from its ferocious snarl as I convulsed on the ground. Looking up into the faces of my captors, somehow my words fell out.

"You look at me like I'm a freak, when have you done any better yourselves?" my grunts and groans then washed any remaining words that might have slipped out, including some 'over PG' stuff.

Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, Fang... God, even Total and Akila! I love you guys...

***

What do you think, for my first (published) chapter in a while? Good, Bad, Terrible, Shocking, Disgusting, Gut-Wrenching- Oh, wait. Those are mostly bad descriptions, aren't they, ne? Oh well. Guess I don't have much faith in myself after all. =].

Seriously, feedback, guys. Encourage me, with the Good the bad and the Rainbow-ass-suckin'ly-ugly. Some more randomness, before you click review...

_I hate you, _

_You hate me,_

_Let's tie Sasuke to a tree!_

_A great big knife and a 2 by 4,_

_Now the Emo is no mooore_!...

-**My current fav. saying. (will be a saying on end of every fic, now)**


	2. Blackouts and BrainJuice

**Wow, there's actually a few favourites and alerts on this story already. Which is awesome, guys! I hope you guys like the story.  
Just to clear something up, this isn't really placed anywhere on the CHERUB timeline. When James and his lot are 15 or something, k? After Zara is chairman, and before they all turn 17. Somewhere in there- I hope you don't mind.  
**_**Fang: Why didn't we just fall if our wings were like that, WT?  
WingedTeen-me: Because of instinct, Fangy. You and Iggy were struggling to get to the others- GO BIRD GENES! *dances*  
Fang: '_' ....  
Me: BACK TO THE STORY!!!!**_**  
**

**If you've got any questions, ask, and **_**Fangy here**_** can answer! *smiles*  
**_**Fang: Kill me now...**_

********

**FANG-**

We had seen her fall. And we just couldn't get to her. Angel, Nudge and Gazzy are unconscious, but Iggy and I both thrashed and screamed Max's name. We were desperate- our flock was being torn apart. But I realised where Itex's logic came from. The entire flock was worth several billion dollars _each_, Max being the most of all. They were trying to limit our chances of escape. The Flyboys had managed to slip metal cuffs around our arms and legs, and the bases of our wings were awkwardly clamped together. They hadn't bothered with gags- no one could hear us in the middle of nowhere. Struggle as we might, the clamps and cuffs stayed strong. They had even (by chance, I think) knocked out the only magnetic member of the flock. There were re-enforcements coming, according to the buzzing implant on the Flyboy's ear. But we could only watch as Max and the Flyboys holding her disappeared beyond the clouds. Before Angel had passed out, she'd established a link with Max. So when Angel started crying while unconscious, we knew that Max was in a lot of pain. Unfortunately, even if we did get out of the Flyboys' grasp, we would fall and become splat-art on the ground below. The wing clamps were the most solid, and I doubt we could take them off without ripping or shattering the bones in our wings.

Without warning, Iggy managed to twist upside down and beat his flyboy in the head repeatedly. With his legs tied together and his balance gone, his kicks were half their normal strength, but even the hard head of a Flyboy had to give out eventually. Iggy yelled frantically,

"FANG! Gazzy's got a bomb in his left pocket, it's tiny but it should kill them all if they're close together!"

Iggy had dropped onto the head of another Flyboy, and his voice was winded. Through the haze desperation, we had managed to wrench our wings free of the clamps, but we could both feel the damage it dealt. Black feathers drifted down to join the clouds as the clamp fell of my own wings. They were bruised and cracked, and something sticky was running down my back. We pulled the three youngsters out of the Flyboy's and Frank's arms, Akila yapping noisily. Total was still in my backpack, cowering, as I lifted Gazzy and Angel. My breath was knocked out at the transfer of weight.

"Too heavy!" Iggy and I both wheezed. The Flyboy that had been holding Gazzy smashed a fist in my face and took the kids I was holding. Iggy was frantically shaking Nudge, smashing her face to get her to WAKE UP! Nudge was the one who was knocked unconscious, instead of with darts, so she opened her eyes fairly quickly. The three of us barely managed to snag back Gazzy and Angel from the Flyboys and Franks. I held Gazzy, Iggy had Angel and Nudge carried our bags and any extra weight. Nudge smiled weakly as we flew through the clouds. Her eyes passed our wings, and she let out a strangled cry.

"Your wings! What happened?! Oh, God- that looks really bad! Have a lo-."

"We know, Nudge. They clamped our wings and we had to pull them off." Iggy interrupted, grimacing. "I'm glad I can't see the damage."

I nodded, and continued watching Gazzy. I was deliberately keeping my eyes from Iggy's wings, or mine.

"It felt like they were being ripped off, so I know there's going to be some nasty scrapes and cuts." Nudge shook her head.

"Um, there's actually a bone sticking out and a lot of feathers missing." She bit her lip as we winced.

"We'll land, and find Max. Ok?" we swooped down below another layer of clouds (we were really high up and going slow so that Iggy and I wouldn't kill our wings)

What met us under them, made our blood run cold. Around 200 Flyboys were headed past us. Any second now, they were going to turn and get here. Making one of Max's snap decisions, if called out,

"Crap! Fly straight as you can into the cliffs over there. Wedge yourself between somewhere small enough, understand? Meet back together next to that tree when they're gone." The others nodded, and we forced our wings forward. Flying as fast as possible, we went to the shadow covered side of the cliffs.

It took three hours of waiting until the last flyboy disappeared, and we couldn't chance that any were waiting below. We flew to a nearby city (but not close enough that the Flyboys would come looking) and again, waited.

"Fang, we can't just _leave_ Max." Nudge said, spread out like a starfish in the dirt. I suppressed the urge to snort.

Obvious, much?

"I _know_ Nudge. But the Flyboys are still circling around the nearby cities and stuff. And you know we can't move an inch till they're gone. So back off, please." My head was hurting really bad, and the continuous monotones of the Flock were driving a red hot nail into my brain. We had been in this make-shift camp for over a week, and the Flyboys still wouldn't give up searching for us. I guess it was kind of important; normally they'd have given up way before now. Mine and Iggy's wings were still bandaged crudely, and even flapping hurt, so we were in no condition to get anywhere. Hence, we were all getting edgier and edgier. But Max is still missing, and I'm going to try to find her even if there were a billion Flyboys trying to punch holes in me. But, I now have the lives of 4 bird-kids (and a dog) in my hands, too, and Max would slaughter me if they got hurt. See my dilemma?

***

**MAX-**

The blood dripping off my lip was annoying me, and the 'Mr. Large' dude was not helping my sour mood as he ranted about the pain I would feel if I didn't answer his questions. But the drip, drip, drip, onto my neck was like an itch I desperately needed to scratch. Basically, I was ignoring him- which is how I got my split lip, anyway.

"You don't have a criminal record, drivers licence, registered address, name... You see where I'm going with this? Basically, you don't exist. Care to tell me how, pumpkin?" as usual, I didn't reply. And as usual, he sent a few hundred volts of electricity straight through the chains that connected me to my chair and the floor. All that would happen is that my limbs would twitch, and I'd roll my eyes. This always seemed to spook them.

"In fact, we couldn't a trace evidence of who you are. Nothing, not a thing- until we found... this." He dropped two enlarged photos in front of me. One was of the foot ball stadium, a particular close up on me. I could see the tip of Fang's boot from the edge of the page. My head was half turned, and you could recognise my hair and features anywhere. On the second, it looked to be someone from Fang's army had taken the shot. It showed me, hovering above Itex Germany as a Flyboy fried. But the most important thing- I had my wings fully stretched out in both pictures. Inwardly, I was shocked. Itex had removed every single one of these pictures from the net. My outside expression was of indifference.

"Now, we know that is you, depicted clearly. And see there is also that robot that decided to drop in with you. Now, three questions answered or I'm using the tasers.

"One, what are these creatures? Two, are there anymore? Three, are they a threat?"

I glared up at Mr Large, having no intention to answer. His fist rapped across my face, hitting the side of my jaw bone. And, yes, it did hurt- but not as much as being punched in the face by a Flyboy.

"Okay." Mr Large said, and then stepped back. Two prongs hit the side of my neck for the fifty-third time today. I told you they were trigger-happy...

"Fine then, missy. Different plan. Those weren't the only photos we found of you." He slammed more onto the table. Most were different shots of the flock flying out of an Itex building or the stadium. There was one of the flock entering a pizza shop, in the background of a woman's photo. And there was even a photo of Fang, Iggy and Gazzy flying above the Hollywood sign!

"Yeah, I'm going to have to talk to them about that later..." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that? You say something?" I just glared. He made some signals towards the glass, and suddenly audio sounded over the speakers.

"Crackle... Yeah, I'm going to have to talk to them about that later..."

Mr Large smiled smugly and looked in my direction. I was annoyed, to say the least.

"Talk to them later, hay? What tells you you're ever getting out of here? Hm, cupcake?"

More glaring, on my part.

"No matter, you don't have to answer. You've just confirmed that you know these individuals."

I was pissed at myself, and at Mr Large.

"You _dare_ even touch them, _Mr. Norman Large_; I'll hunt you down and send you to the pits of your own **nightmares**. Don't mess with me, _cupcake_, if you want to live." I snarled in an incredibly low tone, and watched as a surprised look crossed his face. There was a faint shiver down his spine- just detectable.

"Hah! You don't intimidate me! You're tied to a chair and you think you're the one who can make threats?" he said smugly, shaken up.

"We know that you have some sort of freaky-family thing with these people. So, we did a little research. Fang's blog? Not that original, I'll say." He pointed to a group photo of the flock busting out of Germany.

"Which one's Fang? I have to say, you've all got the weirdest names!" he smiled again.

"I'm going to assume you are Angel, Max, or Nudge- the girls of the flock?" he grinned smugly again, looking like his face would split if he kept it up. He picked up a red marker, circling me, Nudge and Angel on one of the pictures.

"From what we've read, 'Angel' is six, and owns a dog- 'Total', was it?" he sneered. Little Angel's miniature arms were hugging Total fiercely, and he was (for once) not in Fang's back-pack. He drew a red line through Angel's circle.

"And we know that 'Nudge', Is older than 'Angel', but younger than 'Max'..." the marker came down across Nudge's circle.

"And that leaves you- Max." He sneered, laughing like he had just discovered the funniest secret. "What does it stand for anyway? Maxine? Maxy-poo? Well?" I just looked up at him with a blank stare of monotonous indifference. He shifted under my unblinking stare.

"It's rude to stare, Maxi." He said, trying to hide his discomfort. My eyes contorted and narrowed. Ari was a tight subject with me. The flock knew that. But Mr Large thought he'd found a weakness or something. He smiled wide.

"Does that get on your nerves, Maxi? Huh, Maxi? Does it, M-."

"." he smiled even wider.

"Make me." I swung the chair into the wall, and it splintered into tiny pieces (they gave me a wooden one because they thought I'd snap a metal one's leg to make a club) that flew over the entire room. The ropes dropped loosely from my wrists and ankles, and the chains that connected me to the floor were the only things stopping me from ripping Large's head off.

I advanced towards him, and the chains wriggled like snakes as a hidden mechanism tried to reel them back into the floor. I kept pressing forwards, my eyes never resting on the chains that strained with force, or the blood that was dripping down the cuffs and onto the floor, or the camera in the corner of the room. I kept my eyes on Mr Large's. I took another step forward, leaning towards the shocked figure in front of me. His eyes were half-squinting, like he wanted to look away, but couldn't. His eyes showed his shock, and the deep fear that was burning him up. I had a different burning feeling. Anger. Loathing. Hatred. Confusion. But most of all, a predatory sense that screamed to _eat his guts! _Every human for miles must have felt my murderous rage. I roared, and Mr. Large shook. His confusion was overwhelming. 'Run!' his instincts must have been screaming, 'run! Not human!'

Sometime it's best to listen to your instincts.

With a grating churn, the chains finally snapped. But Mr Large, (or anyone else) were not expecting my next move. I dived into the mirror, seeing a flash of eyes in the reflective glass. Predator's eyes. Three sound and footage guys were tensed in their chairs, barking things into their tiny microphones. The shattering glass hid my entrance well, and in seconds I had punched all three to the ground and smashed their earpieces. They were just unconscious, though- I hadn't meant to kill that guy before. Mr Large was still cowering in the room, and I turned my attention back towards him. Just a little too late, I say one of the guys had regained consciousness and was pressing a button on the desktop. A ringing noise burst from the new implants in my ears, and this time the electric current was coming from my ankles. I was on my back on the floor, convulsing. If he didn't stop pressing that button, I would fry in a few minutes. I fumbled blindly for a piece of the broken glass. I gripped it tightly, and started ripping into my ankles. Another man had woken up, and they were both watching me in horror as I mutilated my legs. Blood poured all over the clean floor, and all over my ripped clothes. I finally found the chip in one leg, and my cuts got wider on my other. All the while I was shaking with the current in my bones. The glass got harder to hold as the slippery blood covered it. But I located the second chip, throwing it against the wall. I slipped in my own blood and crushed pieces of the broken window as I tried to stand. I knew I was losing blood, but the only thing on my mind was the flock. I burst through the door, and it led to a dark blue hallway with only a few branching rooms. I sped through to the end, trying to find a window or _something_, when a girl wandered out of an open door way that revealed an office. She was mouthing the words to a song playing on an iPod. She finally saw me, and her eyes widened to dinner plates. I had the look of a starving person, I hadn't drank much since I've been here, and there was blood dripping out of huge slash wounds across my legs. I'm pretty sure my entire body was covered in tiny cuts and blood, from rolling on the floor. It was all over my hands too. So, naturally, I was not what she was expecting to see when she was just casually...cleaning, it looked like. I took off at a run, and saw the large amounts of blood behind me. I was getting dizzy, and the floor kept spinning I and out of view. Dang it. With that amount of blood, I would be losing consciousness pretty soo-

Black.

***

**  
Yeah, I know- Crappy and over-done ending, but it just works with my plan. (Of world domination.. hehe..)  
Point out my errors, and gimme feedback. It helps.  
-**_**The man who smiles when something has gone wrong, has already thought of someone to blame it on.**_


End file.
